crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sorrows of Red October
The Sorrows of Red October, by E. E. Nalley is the first major story in this arc. It was published on 2017-07-24. It takes place mostly on 2016-10-03, with flashbacks to dates in 2013 and 2014. It directly follows The Autumn Leaves while pieces of the lead-in are in several other apparently unrelated stories. The next story is The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly. NOTE - This summary contains minor spoilers that may ruin the sense of suspense inherent in the story itself. If you haven’t read the story, and this bothers you, please do so first. Summary 2016-10-03 - - > St. Louis, Mo. Kayda Franks (Pejuta) throws a fit just before doing a major ritual on Lainie Cody. Debra Matson (Cornflower) manages to calm Lanie down and discovers that Lanie thinks she’s pregnant. Kayda heads for the Times Square Hero monument of Solange throwing the drive containing the cure for the Night Death plague just before the explosion overtook her. - - > Kennesaw, GA 2013-09-14 Elaine Cody, Tansy Walcutt, Debra Matson and Kayda Franks are at a party at the Nalley residence when Solange gets a call. Ty West’s security has been breached, and the mole has discovered where Night Death is being held. The Committee is calling in everyone, but Solange has a busted leg. Wicked decides to substitute for her, and Kayda does a substitution spell. - - > New York 2013-10-03 Tansy Walcutt, Kayda Franks and Debra Matson sit in Debra’s New York apartment watching the memorial for the hero they think is Solange. Solange decides she is going to substitute for Mrs. Cody, and asks Kayda to make the spell permanent. 2014-10-02 A woman who has been a vegetable for a year wakes up in the hospice facility. A mysterious woman had brought her it, together with a lot of money. She’s told she’s Jennifer Kelly, and that Sarah is going to take care of her. - - > St. Louis 2016-10-03 The spell has dropped and Tansy has her old face back. She talks it out with Deb, and they decide that Kayda has had long enough to settle down. However, she’s not in her room, so Deb uses a charm to teleport them to New York, where she actually is. - - > New York Jennifer Kelly sees two startlingly beautiful women heading toward the hero memorial and bending down to comfort a woman who is crying. She has an odd impression that she should know them. A group of demonstrators bursts onto the park, intending to deface the Hero memorial. Kayda beats them back with some spells, and then the three of them teleport out before the police can get there. - - > St. Louis Kayda nurses a sore jaw as they look at the news from New York. Then Solange gets a message: the Wicked (Villain) MID has been used. After a somewhat heated discussion, they decide to play is slow and cool, and do a proper investigation of who has that MID and what they’re about. Jennifer Kelly arrives back home. She got caught in the mess around the Hero memorial, and for the first time had to use the Wicked (Villain) MID. - - > Whateley Academy 2016-10-04 Bella Horton and Mrs. Cody ask Laura to host a party for the Cody kids. (Mrs. Horton knows that Mrs. Cody is actually Tansy.) Characters In order of appearance *Pejuta - Kayla Franks *Lainie Cody *Cornflower - Debra Matson *Champion - Harry Holbrook (statue) *Lady Astarte - Elizabeth Carson (statue) *Red Wing - (statue) *Quarterhorse - (Statue) *Solange - (statue) *Cody family **Kodiak - Wyatt Cody **Solange - Solange as Mrs. Cody - (almost) everyone thinks she's Elaine. **Wyatt Jr. **Constance *Solange - Tansy Walcutt (before the identity switch) *Hindmost - Amelia Hartford (phone call) *Tywyswyr - Ty West (mention) *unnamed mole - (mention) *Night Death - villain (mention) *Marissa Walcutt - Tansy’s mother (mention) *JoAnn Nalley - (mention) *Bella Horton *Jennifer Kelly *Sarah Williams *Bunch of demonstrators *She-Beast - Jadis Diabolick (mention) *Cerulea - Laura Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:E. E. Nalley